Tales of Tails
by KatAndEmmy
Summary: Leah, Clare, Zoe, Ryder, and Maddie are normal girls with the average issues of any teenage girl. Until they all meet in an unlikely situation and gain many secrets together. Old secrets are uncovered from deeper than ever, and hidden truths open up as the life of the former mermaids comes back to the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is adopted from XxMeggyxX. So, uh, read her stories, and stuff... I guess. By the way, this doesn't mean we'll be updating the next generation fanfiction any less, because this might be a little more of a side story. It will be updated as often as it can be though. We've nearly finished the next chapter on the other story. **

**I'd also like to give a little shout out to: Elysa-Isabella-Lu, LemonLemma, MalteseMilkshake and TwinMasks who submitted some OCs. Now, uh, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Leah's POV**

I fidgeted in my seat and stared out of the window. It was a beautiful, bright and sunny day, but I was stuck here on this huge and boring EasyJet plane, flying from England to Australia. From London to the Gold Coast, to be precise, headed for my new home with my adoptive parents. My real mum mysteriously disappeared a few days before my fifth birthday. At least, I think it was my fifth birthday – I try my hardest to forget because it was so awful for me. A few months ago, a little while after my fifteenth birthday, my dad decided to leave me too. He couldn't bear to see me every day because I reminded him that the only woman he ever loved had been missing for ten years, so he left to serve his country in the army.

Since then, I'd spent roughly two months, eleven days, seventeen hours and forty-three seconds in a care home trying to forget that I was ever a part of the Roberts family, and nearly a whole day on a stuffy plane looking forward to the new life ahead of me. The care home was awful. Most of the kids had experienced things nowhere near as bad as I did, but they thought that just because they had been abandoned, they deserved to spend all day screaming, crying and lashing out. That's why I presented myself as best as I could when Cleo and Lewis McCartney came to adopt a child – to get away from that awful place. And that's the reason why I'm where I am now. I don't even know why Cleo and Lewis had to travel all the way from the Gold Coast to London to adopt a kid, but I don't really care – I was just relieved that they picked me!

So that's pretty much all that had happened in my life so far, and my new one was just about to start. I hoped it would be awesome, but I never thought it would be as awesome as it actually turned out to be. I never would have imagined in a million years that an unbelievable, magical adventure would hurtle into my new life the day it began. It's a very strange story, but I'd like to share it with you, so here it is.

I am Leah Roberts, and this is how my tale of tails began…

* * *

Once I was finally off of the plane and had passed through the passport checks, I sat straight down on a cold silver bench by the huge carousel that my luggage was on. Even to say that I was exhausted was an understatement but I didn't care, since it was 11am and I only had today to explore the town.

"Welcome to the Gold Coast, Leah," I muttered to myself.

"You're new here?!" I heard a voice beside me screech. I jumped up and yelped in surprise, and turned to see a grinning girl suddenly sitting next to me on the metal bench. She had mid-length dark brown hair, and her eyes were also a dark shade of brown. My own long, straight and dirty blonde hair was tied in a plait, while my sapphire blue eyes glinted in the light. She looked about the same age as me, and came across as rather bubbly.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, a little slowly due to my sleepiness.

"Awesome! So am I! We could be mates! Oh, I'm Clare by the way. Clare Chua," she added.

"Leah Roberts," I introduced myself, then pointed to my new parents who had begun to walk over to me with my large zebra striped suitcase, and their own heavy looking rucksacks. "Those are Cleo and Lewis – my adoptive parents."

"See, Leah," Cleo said, grinning, as soon as we were within earshot of each other. "We're only at the airport and you've already made a friend!"

Earlier that day, I had been slightly worried that I wouldn't make any friends here in Australia. Now, I almost felt guilty that I'd made a new friend so soon, as if I was replacing my best friends Lauren, Ashley and Olivia. Now that I thought about them, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep. I had never wanted to do that before – not even when my mum went missing, when my dad left, or the entire time I had been in the care home. But now I just wanted everything to be back to normal, back in London with Dad and all of my mates. It may not have been perfect, but it was good enough for me.

"Hi. I'm Clare," Clare's friendly voice came, breaking into my thoughts.

"I'm Cleo, and this is Lewis. We're Leah's new adoptive parents. Nice to meet you Clare. Now, sorry to rush things, but we have to get going. Come on Leah, are you ready to get in the taxi to see your new home?"

"Um, actually, would you mind if Clare and I could explore the Gold Coast first? Just for a few hours?" I asked. As much as I wanted to enjoy my new life, I wasn't quite ready to go to my new house yet.

"Well, I suppose if it's okay with Clare and her parents…" Cleo replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, my parents are fine with it," Clare said. "I was going to explore by myself anyway, but if Leah wants to join me, I would love that. I've got my mobile."

"I've got mine too," I chipped in.

"Okay then. We can get the taxi to take you to the beach if you want to go there first," Cleo offered.

Clare and I nodded and the four of us walked outside to the taxi waiting for us.

* * *

A twenty five minute drive later, Clare and I stepped out of the taxi.

"Right, Leah, we'll pick you up at 5pm sharp, and you must text us every hour on the dot with full information on where you are," Lewis reminded me for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I know," I said. After saying goodbye, I closed the taxi door, and waved as it drove off. Once the car was completely out of sight I turned to Clare, and we started to walk over to the sand. When we got there, I took off my shoes and let my bare feet touch the hot sand. I smiled at the feeling. In all honesty, I usually hate the outdoors, but let me tell you – being stuffed on a plane for twenty four hours, and having two long car rides before and after the plane journey can really change your point of view on these things.

As rays of the sun shone down onto the shimmering waves, lapping gently against the sand, I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"So… what do you want to do, then?" Clare asked me.

"We could… hire a boat?" I suggested.

"Under age." She sighed.

"Well… we could always… no… Wait, there's an idea… On second thoughts…" My attempts to help failed miserably.

"Why not a hike?" Clare asked.

"Why not kill me?" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Please?" Clare turned around to face me, and looked at me with big pleading eyes.

"Fine," I gave in, sighing, and began to walk. Clare, who obviously couldn't be bothered to turn around, started walking backwards.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare just grinned, and continued to walk in that manner until she – whoops – knocked into someone and fell over.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, standing up. When she turned around to see the poor victim she had walked into, she blushed scarlet with embarrassment.

"Sorry…" she said to the boy standing in front of her. He looked about sixteen years old and his brown hair was tousled.

"No, no, it's fine, really" the boy said shyly. "Uh… my name's Dean." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Clare longingly.

"Clare," said Clare, oblivious to the fact that this boy was so clearly into her. "This is my friend, Leah."

"I… um… heard you talking. I… have a boat I could lend you. It's small, wooden… nothing fancy. But… if you want it… to use it…" Dean trailed off.

"Sure! We'll take it! Thanks!" Clare accepted enthusiastically. Despite all of Dean's stammering and pauses, Clare had no idea that he liked her at all.

Dean led the way to a small, white, wooden thing that could just about pass off as a boat. It had brown oars to paddle it with. Perhaps not the best thing for a day out, but it was all we had, and you get what you get. Based on that, I climbed into the boat after Clare.

After what felt like a lifetime of paddling, we finally reached… well… the middle of the ocean, I guess. That was when I accidentally dropped my oar into the sea. Clare glared at me, but sighed and continued to use only her oar to pull the boat along. Then, Clare put her oar to the side and a wave swept it overboard.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. Pointing to a nearby island, she asked, "Do you want to try to paddle to that island over there with our hands?"

"Um… if it's possible, then sure…"

"Well it's either that, or we're stranded out here."

"Okay then."

After another eternity of paddling, we reached the island and began to wander around.

* * *

"Damn! No signal!" Clare shouted frustratedly. We'd been roaming around the island for about an hour now, and we were nowhere near finding a way off of it.

"Alright, calm down. We just need to get to higher ground," I said rationally.

"Aren't we on high enough ground?! I want to go home!" Clare whined.

"So do I." I sighed. There had to be a way out of here… Suddenly, I felt myself slip, and I found myself falling down a hole. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"OW!" I heard a voice exclaim and jumped up in surprise. I turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in front of me. She was wincing in pain and clutching her ankle.

"Uh… sorry…?" I offered. She glared at me, and I stepped back a little. "Um… who are you?"

"Madeleine McCord, but you can call me Maddie. Who are you?"

"Leah Roberts… Uh, McCartney? It's complicated… I was recently adopted, you see," I add, seeing Maddie's look of confusion. "What are you doing down here?"

Just before Maddie could answer my question, Clare shouted at me down the hole, "Leah?! Are you okay down there?!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! There's someone else down here, and we can't find a way out! It's too steep to climb back up!"

"Yes! There's a saviour at last! We've been stuck down here for hours!" another voice exclaimed. The girl talking was obviously in another part of this cave, as I couldn't see her.

"Wait, do you have a plan to get us out?" another voice said, getting nearer as she spoke.

Suddenly, Clare came hurtling down the hole too, and I dragged Maddie out of the way just in time.

I groaned. "Nope. Clare's come down here too. Thanks a million, Clare," I added to my friend sarcastically.

"Whoops…"

Two more girls, who had obviously been the voices speaking before, suddenly appeared from around the corner. One had curly golden hair hanging down to just below her shoulders, and grey eyes. The other had creamy coloured hair, also curled, and blue eyes.

"So, want to swap life stories?" Clare asked. "We probably have enough time…"

I raised an eyebrow at this suggestion, but the other girls sat down, so I followed suit.

"Okay, I'm Madeleine McCord, but you can call me Maddie," said Maddie, repeating what she had said to me before. "This is Zoe Larson, and that's Ryder Bennett. And you are…?"

"I'm Clare Chua."

"And I'm Leah Roberts-McCartney," I said to Zoe and Ryder. I said Roberts and McCartney as one word because I wasn't quite sure which one was my surname for the moment…

"So how did you guys end up here?" Clare asked.

"Well, it's a funny story actually…" Zoe said, and told us what happened.

***Flashback (Zoe's POV)***

So there was one week left before summer is over, and I still had a history project to do that I hadn't even started. Nice going, me. Mental note to self: stop flunking maths. Wait, maths? No, history… and probably maths too…

Anyway, I had to do a project about the history of Mako Island for extra credit because, well… I might have skipped a few history lessons… Just a few. The only problem was, I really needed a boat to get there but didn't have one. My only hope was to ask Ryder Bennett, a rich kid who owns a zodiac because her family has it all. At the moment, I was walking along the beach, looking for her – I often spotted her there. She was almost always by herself so I probably wouldn't be taking her away from anything important.

When I found her, she was lying on a towel, soaking up the sun. Though it didn't seem to be working. Her skin was rather pale, but it looked beautiful on her – porcelain.

"Ryder, hey…" I said, slightly awkwardly. I didn't hang out with this girl much. She sat up and looked at me, after propping her sunglasses on top of her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Mako with me? I heard it's supposed to be beautiful…"

"Okay, Zoe, cut to the chase. We might not hang out much, but I know that hanging around on an island isn't exactly your scene. Which means you should know it's not mine either. What do you really want?"

"Okay, fine," I gave in. "See, I have to do this history project on Mako Island and I need a boat to get there. Preferably a zodiac…"

Suddenly, Ryder's phone started ringing.

"Oh, I have to get that," said Ryder, who wasn't very well known for her manners.

"Hey, Dad," she said. There was a brief pause as her dad spoke, then she continued, "Sorry, I can't. I'm going to Mako Island with a girl from school for a project. Bye." With that, Ryder cut off the call and snapped her phone shut, rolling her eyes.

"You're taking me?" I asked hopefully.

"Only to get out of a meeting with the manager of a major corporation who wants to meet the family. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

When we got to her zodiac, I hopped in straight after Ryder. I had a brief moment of panic – since when was it legal to drive a boat at the age of fifteen? But oh well, she seemed to know what she was doing as she steered us through the waves. Suddenly, a particularly big wave knocked Ryder overboard!

"Ryder! Are you okay?!" I screamed, and leaned over the side of the boat to see where she was. Oh no. I couldn't see her. This was bad. This was really bad. That was when another enormous wave crashed into the zodiac and swept me over too! I screamed. That was the last thing I remember…

* * *

I awoke to a raging sea roaring in my ear. What the heck had just happened? I was freezing and soaking wet, so I guess it couldn't have been too long since Ryder and I fell into the water. Ryder! Was she here? I turned around and sighed with relief. Phew, she was lying on the sand next to me. Then again, that could be a bad thing – she could be *gulp* dead! I stood up, once my vision had stabilised, and ran to Ryder.

"Ryder?" I asked tentatively. When she didn't answer, I said her name again, a little more loudly in case I was too quiet before. She still wasn't responding.

"RYDER!" I shouted in her ear, and she jumped to her feet.

"What – where – who – when – why – how – oh, hey Zoe."

"Uh… okay… So I guess we should go do that project now…"

"In these clothes? They're kind of… wet… But okay."

Ryder and I started to wander around the island, looking for (a) a way out, and (b) information for my history project.

"Hey, what's that?" Ryder asked curiously. I looked at where she was pointing and saw an opening in the ground.

"Maybe it's an underground tunnel! Now, that would be interesting for my project! Let's go see what's down there," I said.

"Sure," Ryder nodded, and we slid down the hole.

I looked at my surroundings, and groaned. "Oh. My mistake. It's… just a cave…"

"Zoe!" Ryder chastised me.

"I'm sorry…" I apologised, half to myself because I was now stuck down here with a Bennett girl, of all people!

***End of flashback (back to Leah's POV)***

"And then Maddie showed up about an hour later, then you guys came, and now we're here," Zoe finished.

"Yeah, I was looking for a plant," Maddie said.

"I prefer Maddie's story," I said. "Much shorter, and straight to the point."

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we be concentrating on finding a way out of here?" Ryder asked, hopping to her feet.

"Oh, yeah, right," Zoe said, standing up too.

Clare and I stood up as well, and looked down at Maddie expectantly.

"Hello! Broken ankle, here!" she complained. I could tell it didn't hurt as much as she claimed though. She was probably just being a wimp. Although she didn't really seem like one… Then again, anyone would be a wimp on a shark infested jungle island – even… I don't know, Kim Possible.

"Well, if you want to live 'til tomorrow, I suggest you stand up and help us find a way out of this weirdo cave," Ryder said, perhaps a little harshly.

Maddie still protested, and eventually, Ryder and Clare ended up dragging her around. Admittedly, her ankle did look a little worse than I had thought – most likely it was infected by a mosquito bite or something.

"Hey, look, a pool of water! I bet that leads out to the sea!" Clare noticed.

"Oh, yeah! We're saved! Let's dive in!" I exclaimed eagerly. I always enjoyed swimming.

I kicked off my shoes, as did the others, and we all jumped in to the pool with a big splash. As we did so, something strange happened. All of us paused in the pool before diving, because strange, glowing bubbles were dancing around us, floating up to the glorious full moon which shone down onto the water through a hole in the cave – whether it was that or a dormant volcano, I was unsure. When it stopped, the five of us exchanged strange looks.

"Well that was… weird," I said."I know," said Maddie, nodding in agreement. After that, we all dove. After a rough twenty second swim, we surfaced together to see a huge boat looming in the water in front of us.

"This is the water police," a booming voice spoke through a microphone. The voice directed us on what to do, and we followed the instructions. We all climbed up a ladder, out of the cold sea, and fell on to the floor of a helicopter, shivering. Once we were all safely on the flying vehicle, we were given a lecture about wandering off to a strange island with people we hardly even knew. Personally, I found that a little stupid. I mean, was it really our fault that we all got stranded on this island – Mako – and fell down a hole? Well, maybe just a little…

**Cleo's POV**

I was so unbelievably worried about Leah. Lewis and I trusted her to keep herself safe with Clare, and we believed that she would text us every hour like we said. It was fine until one o'clock, the last time she texted us. We knew she was safe up until that point.

After waiting another two hours to receive a text from her, then another hour at the meeting point, we finally decided to tell the police our situation. We had only just adopted Leah – we couldn't have lost her already! When we told the water police what had happened, it turned out that three other girls had gone missing only a few hours earlier than Leah and Clare. As it happened, they had all been at the beach too.

Wonderously, I was also reunited with two old friends – Rikki and Zane! One of the children who had been reported as missing was, coincidentally, their daughter Ryder. Finally, at about one in the morning, the five children turned up together. They had been found in the sea by the water police.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" I exclaimed as I hugged Leah. As mad as I was at her, I couldn't stay like that. Besides, I had been in almost the exact same situation as her once, at her age. That was when a thought occurred to me. Maybe Leah's experience was a little more similar to mine than I had thought. Not quite sure what I mean? Well, what if Leah and her friends had been stranded in the moon pool too, and turned into mermaids?! I knew it was unlikely, but it was possible.

After instructing Lewis to take Leah home, I walked over to Rikki.

"Rikki! Long time, no see," I said.

Rikki smiled a little. "Hi, Cleo. I need to shout at Ryder, so hurry up and tell me what you want. Uh… no offence or anything."

"None taken," I said, giving a smile. "I see you haven't changed a bit, then. Still the same old sarcastic Rikki I remember."

"Neither have you – you're still crazy about Lewis, I see."

"Anyway, did you get any information from Ryder on what happened tonight?"

"No, she was too upset about her clothes being ruined or something. Pfft, it's not as if I had any of those benefits when I was her age, yet I didn't complain when our clothes got ruined that night. Wait, is that what this is about? They were at Mako…" Rikki was now deep in thought too.

"And it was a full moon tonight," I pointed out.

"I miss being a mermaid," Rikki sighed.

"Me too. I was thinking, with us reunited, maybe we should get Emma and Bella back as friends too."

"How, exactly? I know the argument that lost us our friendship and powers is long over now, but they probably still hate each other."

"Well we could call them both, and invite them over. I've got Emma's number still saved in my phone – have you got Bella's?"

Rikki nodded. "Good plan. So anyway, I should get going. Ring me sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Bye."

As Rikki walked off and waved, I waved back, still thinking about the fact that Leah, Clare, Ryder and those other two girls could be mermaids! Oh, snap out of it, Cleo. It's not as if you'll ever be a mermaid again I thought to myself sadly, adding a mental sigh on the end too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, guys! Keep 'em coming!**

**-Kat xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Ryder's POV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My alarm clock went off repeatedly – and annoyingly – for a good five minutes, until I finally decided to press snooze, and check the time. I opened my eyes and turned to the left, where my digital alarm clock sat on an oak cupboard. After pressing snooze, I squinted slightly to see that the time was 11:45am. I sat up, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I didn't want to waste a day of the holidays sleeping, because there was only a week left until school started up again. Though who could blame me for being tired? I was exploring a mysterious island for the whole of the day before, and I didn't get any sleep until about three in the morning. I considered going back to sleep, as I had an extremely good reason for being so fatigued, but I decided against it because I was also hungry.

After jumping out of bed (well, not jumping so much as stumbling) and pulling on some dark-wash denim jeans with a long sleeved red V neck, I opened the curtains to see rain drizzling down the glass of the window. Great. I had a date today, which was supposed to involve being outside, but it was raining. Oh well. At least I wasn't stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean where you can't get any phone reception, surrounded by sharks, of all the awful animals, like I was yesterday. But still, why did it have to rain today? I wanted to look the best I could for my date. Silently cursing the weather, I ran downstairs.

Once I had made my way to the bottom of the stairs, I wandered through my large mansion (there's another thing for me to curse silently – my parents being rich. I wish we lived in a normal house…). I reached the kitchen to see my mum, Rikki, pacing the black tiled floor. Seeing her there made me jump, as she usually worked at her and Dad's café, Rikki's, during the week.

"Morning, Mum. Why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"Hello Ryder. How are you? Have you been awake for long? I love that top," Mum said, all in a rush and without even pausing to take in another breath.

"Uh, I'm fine. I haven't been up for very long, and I love this top too," I replied, noticing she still hadn't answered my question.

"Good, good. It occurred to me that you never told me how you escaped Mako. So how?"

What was this, twenty questions?

"Well, you see, this magical fairy came and pretended she was going to turn us into mermaids so we could breathe underwater and escape, but it turned out she was evil, so she pushed us into the water and made us soaking wet just for the fun of it. Oh, and she stole our phones too so we couldn't call you. I'm very sorry," I said sarcastically with a solemn nod at the end.

Mum raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ryder? You aren't in trouble. It was just motherly instincts that got me so worried. Anyway, I'll be in the living room when you are ready to tell me what really happened, and then you will get your phone back. Now eat your breakfast – it's over there, on the side – and remember to use a straw for your orange juice. You need to be more ladylike."

Mum walked off angrily, while I walked over to the kitchen counter to get my food. I carried the tray over to the table in the centre of the room and took a seat on one of the soft white fabric chairs. I started to eat my breakfast, and I was very delighted that Mum hadn't been mad while she was making it. I had a glass of fresh orange juice, three mouth watering sausages, four meaty bacon slices, jam on toast, two tomatoes, and a tin of beans. The whole thing was also smothered in brown sauce. It was delicious – my mum is a super cook!

As I slowly ate my breakfast, I stared out of the window. It was still raining heavily. But I decided I had to chance the rain, because my boyfriend Remus O'Connelly and I had arranged to go skateboarding as our seventh date today. We both loved to do things like that – it was almost as if we were made for each other. Okay, maybe not. That just sounds absolutely ridiculous. Either way, we were still a perfect match. Everyone said so. Which was precisely why I could not afford to miss this date. If I missed it, Rem would be so annoyed. The only problem was that I would never be able to find an umbrella in this huge house in, like, five minutes!

In the end, I just grabbed my purple hollister hoodie, throwing up the hood as I walked outside. As I did so, Mum came running towards me, telling me to get back inside until the rain stopped. I might have listened to her in a different situation, but she had already taken my phone and I wasn't going to let her put my date to a halt. Ignoring her stupid comment, I continued to make my way to the skate park, but I barely made it twenty centimetres before I fell.

Why did I fall? I attempted to stand up but my legs seemed unbelievably heavy, as if a hundred kilograms had been added to my legs alone. Suddenly, my top half also became freezing cold. What was going on? When I looked down at my skin, I saw it suddenly turning into water! What the hell?! Then I grew… a tail! And no wonder my top half was so cold – I was only wearing a bikini!

I slid along the driveway until I was under the shelter, and waited a few minutes in the hope that this tail would disappear once I was dry. Luckily, it did, so I stood up and simply carried on walking, careful to avoid the rain in case that happened again.

* * *

Admittedly, it was really cool. I had a tail. It was a little creepy at first, but pretty cool. I mean, come on, how many other girls could grow a tail like that? Actually, thinking about it, there were probably four other girls I knew that could, if this was related in any way, shape or form to what happened last night… Zoe, Maddie, Leah and Clare. I decided I would call them as soon as possible.

After a while of skillfully avoiding the rain as I walked – I had a habit of avoiding it when I didn't want to ruin my hair or clothes – I figured I should cancel my date. I could hardly go to the skate park if I was going to turn into a… mermaid. Assuming that was what I was. I wasn't exactly sure, considering mermaids aren't exactly… well, real. Apparently. I hoped I was a mermaid. I'd have super speed, and be able to hold my breath for a seriously long time, if all of the myths were anything to go by. They were myths, so perhaps they weren't the most reliable… but oh well. My life would be totally unbelievable after this! I always wanted to have a cool adventure, and now I was finally having one! After nearly sixteen years of boredom! I was sure it would have a downside, like not being able to get wet in public, perhaps, but it was still completely, utterly, totally awesome!

After a while of walking around the neighbourhood, I headed back home. The first thing I did when I got there was check my mail. Well, after grabbing my phone from the kitchen table where Mum had left it. I presumed she had gone out to work by now. Most of the letters were addressed to Mum and Dad, but one was for me. I tore off the top of the yellow envelope, and pulled out the blue card inside it, which read:

**Dear Ryder and her +4,**

**In a few weeks, it is my sixteenth birthday. I hope you can make it to the most popular girl in schools' party at her own house. The theme is Grace's World, which is all about me and will include everything I love. Gifts are a must, and all are expected to be at least $300. Parents are not allowed to attend. Invite up to four friends, and dress nicely. I am sure you will all be delighted to come to the hottest party of the year. The address to my amazing house is 3 Poshington Lane. I hope to see you there.**

**From Grace Bond, the popular girl who is better than you, +**

**Jennifer Verona, Grace's assistant.**

Ugh, Grace. I can't stand that girl. I'm sure that she can't stand me either. She probably only wants me there to get a present from me, since I have a lot of money. She's very rich to, which is the main reason why she's so popular, along with the fact that she's a stuck-up snob. The bitchy girls are always the most popular.

**Clare's POV**

Pitter patter. Drip drop. Drizzle drizzle. The pounding rain slowly awoke me from my deep slumber. I hate the rain. It's really not a good way to start the day. But then again, you need to keep looking on the bright side. I mean, it hardly ever rains in the Gold Coast, unlike where I used to live. You only get a few odd showers. This one was just a little worse than the others. Plus, it was sunny at the same time, and after a mixture of rain and sun, there's always a rainbow. And rainbows are just a magical sight.

As the rain continued to pelt down from the grey skies, I nearly drifted back to sleep again. It calmed me, being near nature. Nature is such an amazing part of the world. It's beautiful – full of trees, plants and animals, and deep blue oceans and starry night skies.

I stepped out of bed after a few minutes of relaxation, and got changed from the clothes I had fallen asleep in the second my head had hit the pillow last night. I pulled on some black denim shorts, with a white short sleeved top which had a black lace bow.

After slipping my feet into fluffy pink slippers to warm them on such a cold day, I padded downstairs to make a sandwich. I took some cheese, ham, mayonnaise and butter from the fridge, then some slices of bread from the bread bin. I took a knife out of the cutlery drawer, and began to wash my hands so that I could make a delicious sandwich, along with an apple.

I turned on the cold water tap, put some soap into my hands, then stuck my hands under the running water. Suddenly, after about ten seconds, I collapsed onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. What the hell? I wasn't even moving? How could I have fallen? And why did I make such a loud noise? I looked down at where my legs should have been, and was horrified to see a scaly bronze tail with a matching bikini top. I squeaked, then clasped a hand to my mouth. I couldn't let my family see me like this! Luckily, my mum and my younger sister Carolyn were out, so I didn't have to worry about them seeing. But my dad was still here!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen. It must have been my dad! I slithered over to the nearby closet, and dragged myself inside. I shut myself in there for a while, and after a few minutes my tail disappeared. I sighed with relief. That was a close call. I peered out of the closet to check if my dad was gone, and once he was I walked back out of the closet to the kitchen.

I was about to finish making my sandwich, minus washing my hands for the risk of falling with a tail again, when I realised that Dad had taken all of my ingredients! Typical.

**Rikki's POV**

I rubbed my eyes. Did they deceive me? Ryder had walked out into the rain earlier and fallen to the floor, growing an orange tail just like Cleo, Emma, Bella and I used to. She got up again when she was dry and continued to walk through the rain. Luckily, she'd had years of practise at avoiding the rain before this, but still. She didn't seem to realise how much of a big deal this was. And what about the other four – were they mermaids too? I had yet to find out. Oh God, imagine if their parents caught them with tails! I mean, Cleo and I wouldn't tell, but the other girls' parents might. I could just imagine what they would say in the news: five mermaids in the Gold Coast. They would be dissected in a day! I decided to call Cleo about the matter.

"Hello?" Cleo picked up after the fifth ring.

"Listen Cleo, Ryder turned into a mermaid! Do you know if Leah's one, or the other three? And don't worry, I'll call Bella straight after this," I explained.

"Rikki! You should have rung her ages ago!" Cleo scolded.

"Well have you called Emma yet?" I asked doubtfully.

"No… but I was busy with Leah."

"You forgot, you mean."

Cleo sighed. "Look, let's just call them straight after this phone call. And no, Leah hasn't grown a tail yet, as far as I'm aware. But I'll keep an eye out, just in case. Bye."

"Bye." I cut off the call, then went back to the contacts on my phone to call Bella.

I was worried she wouldn't answer at first, as she was taking an awfully long time. I was probably an unknown number to her – she probably deleted my number after we lost touch.

"Hello?" Bella questioned when she finally picked up the phone.

"Bella, hi…" I greeted, a little awkwardly.

"Rikki?" she asked with disbelief. "I haven't heard from you since we gave up our powers!"

"I know," I said. "We lost touch. But I wanted to speak to you. See, my daughter, Cleo's adopted daughter and three other girls have all become friends and we think they're all mermaids. I know my daughter is, at least. Anyway, we were wondering if you could come down here to help us to help them out with their powers and things…?"

"Well, I'm currently in Sydney so I guess I could stop by the Gold Coast in a day or two. But Emma won't be there, will she?" Bella spat out the name Emma in disgust,

"Nope. Just me, you and Cleo, helping out the kids."

"Good. See you soon, then."

"See you in two days."

Later on, while I was at work, Cleo texted me about how similar phone conversations. Neither of the ex-friends wanted the other here. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

**Maddie's POV**

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring… Ring, ring._

I yawned as I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing loudly. I answered it to get the sound to go away, and instantly regretted it.

"Hello," I called down the phone

"Listen, Madeleine, is your dad home? I need him to pick up my usual. He will know what I mean. As for you, honey, I need one hundred of some that stuff I enjoy a lot, okay?" my alcoholic mother stammered.

I knew very well that her usual stuff was alcohol so I immediately shut the phone.

My parents divorced when I was ten, since my dad couldn't cope with my mum's constant drinking. I could understand that perfectly. It was 7:30am and she was already drunk, just like she was most of the time. I barely see her now. She is no longer what I see as a motherly figure, but a bad citizen of Gold Coast. If she even lives in the Gold Coast anymore – I have no clue about that. The only time she wants to speak is when she needs a favour – i.e. money to get drunk. It's quite hard for me, actually.

Even though it was 7:30am, which was early for me, especially after I had such a long day yesterday, I decided I might as well get ready. I opened the window and stuck my hand outside to feel rain. I put my hand back inside and dried off the rain on my duvet, then closed my window. I pulled a pair of brightly coloured leggings from my wardrobe, and paired them with a blue T-shirt with a pastel pink jumper over it.

After pacing slowly down the stairs, I sat on the squishy leather sofa and began to watch some TV. As I started to relax, my younger brother Charlie came in squirting a water gun, and ruined my alone time. My elder sisters Soph and Josie came in and begged him to stop, and he finally did, but not before soaking me. I ran along the hallway to the bathroom so that I could dry myself off when something really strange suddenly happened.

I grabbed for the turquoise towel off of the bath in frustration, but as I reached I fell. As I fell, some picture frames fell down from a shelf. I knew that me falling wouldn't make them fall, so I was rather curious as to what had happened.

But when I looked down, I was completely astounded. I had a golden coloured scaly tail thing, in place of my legs, and an identical coloured bikini top rather than my blue T-shirt and pastel pink jumper. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up in the morning, smiling. This was my second day in the Gold Coast, and I loved it already. In fact, it was technically my first day, because the events of the day before were a little too strange to call it a proper first day. Anyway, I loved my new home because it was extremely modern and ultra big, and it was pretty much my dream house. It had four bedrooms and a neutral colour scheme. I especially loved the yellow and blue of my bedroom. It was honestly just amazing.

When I had made my way to the bottom of the stairs, Cleo was already in the kitchen with breakfast ready for me. The breakfast she gave me was Thai, and it was absolutely delicious. Cleo's cooking was definitely better than any restaurant or anywhere at all that I had ever been to. I had awoken to pouring rain, but by the time I had finished eating it had stopped raining. The first thing I did was go out with Cleo to buy some new clothes, and things for my bedroom, then I went to sunbathe on the beach while she headed back home. I returned home about an hour later, ready to have a quick shower to get rid of the sand which was clinging to my skin.

After entering my ensuite bathroom, I pulled off my peach coloured bath robe and walked towards the shower. I turned the knob and waited for the water to warm up. Once it had, I stepped inside the shower. I was about to apply some strawberry shampoo, but as I reached out for it, I fell suddenly. I felt a wave of pain wash over me almost instantly. I hit my head, and my eyelids began to droop. But just as my eyes closed, a loud bang jolted me awake.

Cleo and Lewis had bolted upstairs, following the noise which led them to my bathroom. As soon as they entered, they asked me what had happened.

"Uh… I was showering… and I fell…" I say, holding a hand to my aching head. "Can you help me up?"

"No. You're too heavy," Lewis said. I frowned at him. Sure, I was a fifteen year old girl who liked to eat, but I did a lot of jogging. I wasn't that heavy.

Extremely annoyed, I tried to stand up, but fell straight back down again.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly, I looked down and the reason why Lewis had said I was too heavy dawned on me. My legs had been replaced by a shiny golden tail, and I was wearing a matching bikini top. I screamed at the top of my lungs – what had happened to me?!

"What just happened?!" I squealed a few minutes later as my tail transformed back to legs.

"Well Leah, I guess it is time you learn more about Mako, me, and my teenage years," Cleo said, and jumped straight into telling her own tale of tails.

After Cleo had explained the beginning of her story, I was laughing my head off at it all. It was purely hilarious.

"So, Ryder's mum used to be a mermaid, and the famous professional swimmer, Emma Dove?" I questioned and Lewis nodded.

I asked a few more questions, and when I had finished, she continued with the next part of her story.

"We get powers!" I exclaimed in utter disbelief.

A few hours later, after I had a bath (definitely no more showers for me, thank you very much) and I had done a few other things, Cleo continued about Emma leaving for a trip around the world.

"You also knew Bella Benjamin the famous singer that's performing in Sydney tonight?" Wow! What a life they had.

Lewis, who had been chipping in with his own parts of the story, added no more after that since he was in America.

"Wow! So what happened after that? Was it lockets or crystals? Emma or Bella? How did you lose your powers?" I excitedly quizzed after they had told me all about graduation day. Cleo, Rikki and Bella saved the freaking world!

"Rikki and I decided on lockets, though Bella was furious about that, but we still wear the crystals as earrings. We chose the lockets because were meant for us, the Mako mermaids, whilst the crystals belonged to the Irish ones. As for Emma or Bella, I will tell you another day since you had better explain everything to your friends," Cleo told me, and I completely understood.

I guess I should text them all to meet up at somebody's house. Ryder kindly stepped forward saying her parents would not mind us there.

**Zoe's POV**

Buzz… Buzz…

My new iPhone 4S lit up, and I stared down to see I had a new message from my new apparent friend Ryder. The text was for me, Maddie and Clare, from Ryder and Leah. It said:

**Hey, girls. Meet me and Leah at my house at 1:30pm URGENTLY.**

**-Ryder B**

I wondered what's up; I guess I would find out soon enough it was 12:30. Remembering from the last time I was at her house, I know it is half an hour away, so I had better get ready as soon as I could. Changing out from my warm clothes, I put on some black denim shorts with a ruby red top and some black sandals. All what was left to do was leave; I opened my front door about to ride my bike to her house when my step mother stopped me.

"Honey, before you go out could you do the dishes since I am very tired?" she asked.

"I really need to go out now. I will do them later," I simply told her.

"Do them now Zoe!" My dad demanded, appearing in the doorway, before leaving for work.

I frustratedly walked over to the sink and began to clean. I really did have to go, but I guessed being one minute late would not make a huge difference. After a few seconds of cleaning the dishes with a wet sponge, my legs suddenly felt tingly, and for a split second, I could have sworn my body turned to bubbles. The next thing I new, I had fallen to the floor with a bright orange tail. Nothing new, then. Wait, of course there was something new. I had a tail! Well, I suppose any girl would be a little slow to realise they had just turned into a mythical creature! How weird was this? I seemed to look like a mermaid since I had the tail and matching bikini top. I wondered if I had super strength or super speed or communication with marine animals; in every fairytale the mermaids have some kind of power. I couldn't wait to tell the others. Actually, they probably already knew – I bet that was what this meeting at Ryder's place would be about. The only issue now was how to get my legs back… That was when I heard footsteps. Great! I only just got a mermaid tail and I would already be revealed!

I balled my hand into a tight fist with fury. I was a mermaid but I would be sent off to scientists unless I came up with a seriously quick way to change back to my human form, and learnt how to control my transformation. So annoying. As the footsteps became closer, I looked up to see my step mother staring at me with angry eyes.

"Zoe Larson! How dare you lie on the floor and not do the dishes!" My usually mellow step mother was very upset, though I was surprised that I had a very obvious tail and all she could tink of was me not doing the dishes.

"Oh, well you see, all the dishes got up, grew wings, and flew away, then got dirty making me unable to wash them since they flew away every time I touch them. Or maybe I slipped on the wet floor, went unconscious, and only just now woke up. Just a hint I am going with the first one," I sarcastically lied, noticing that the reason why my step-mum hadn't noticed my tail was because it had apparently disappeared after my moment of silent rage.

As soon as my step-mum had finished shouting at me, I legged it to Ryder's place. How cool was it that I could turn into a mermaid, and I seemingly had magical powers along with it. Pretty cool to me! It seemed I had heat, and that was presumably how I had dried off so fast. The entire way to Ryder's house I could only think about the powers; it was unbelievable; it was like I wished for the help, so it gave me that power. Once I was on her street, I tried my power again. I noticed there was a small puddle left from the rain. Concentrating hard, I balled my hand into a fist again, and then, before my eyes, I watched it steam up slowly; it was real. I knocked on the house door being greeted by Ryder who took me up to her room.

"Wow, your house is massive," I said while I looked about.

"Yeah it is pretty big, but hate this expensive, rich kid stuff," Ryder replied opening a door for me to enter. Everybody was there; I guess I was the last one to arrive.

**Leah's POV**

"I think we know why I called everybody here today since I think we all experienced something… strange, magical, etcetera," I started, and the other four all nodded.

"We're like mermaids!" Clare replied.

"Mermaids aren't real," I said firmly, and I knew I was the most logical one here. Despite Cleo telling me all the stories and me being excited about hearing them, I knew mermaids were just for fiction.

"What are we then – pixies?" Ryder asked sarcastically.

"Pixies aren't real either," I snapped back. I knew it was meant as a joke, but she was putting this fake idea into our heads, which we really didn't need.

"An elephant then?" Zoe attempted. It was quite funny, but she needed to use her brain more often than simply joking around.

"You can't transform into an elephant," I remarked, sick of these jokes.

"Stop it! We will be here all day at this rate," Maddie put our conversation to a halt.

"Accept it. Not everything can be explained. For example, why is the letter a at the beginning of the alphabet, and not, I don't know, m?" Clare asked with a good point.

"I guess that place we went really was magic. Sorry, it just seems so unreal," I apologised. "I've read so many books, and there are magical things happening in them, but they're still explained. I guess some things just don't have logic behind them."

Although I said this, I still promised myself that I would find out more about it.

"It's fine. Anyway, what did we all think of our… recent development?" Clare, intrigued about this, questioned us. "I found it awesome."

"It was like magic; I could not close my mouth. It was like a dream come true! But what about avoiding water?" Madeline asked quite worriedly.

"I screamed my head off, but it was awesome." I recounted.

"All of us are more unique than anybody in Gold Coast. How many girls can say they are what we are?" Ryder pointed out.

"The powers are the best thing ever!" Zoe went on.

"It is illogical, or maybe illogical is another word for magic; I don't know. And I may have thought of myself as a freak at the start, assuming we are mermaids, but when Cleo explained it to me, I loved it!" I exclaimed accepting a little more that it was magic.

"Back up a second. Powers, Zoe?! What powers?! And Leah, how could you tell Cleo?!" Ryder angrily yelled at me.

Zoe told us about her power and the day she had, after I explained about some of the adventures I was told. I didn't mention names apart from Cleo's since I didn't think Ryder was ready to know about her mum.

"Since only Cleo knows, let's make a deal. We will protect each other, stand by each other, and never tell anybody our secret?" Maddie presented her deal, and we all agreed.

"Yeah, but no matching uniform or silly group name like the Brownies," Ryder put her foot down there we all laughed.

"Okay, but what patch should we try and earn first?" Zoe joked.

"Why don't we see your power now?" Clare asked in between giggles.

"I will show you by using-" Zoe thought for a second before seeing a glass of water, "That glass of water," Zoe outstretched her hand in her position.

In fact. it was just at the wrong time, Ryder's mother entered gob-smacked.

"Zoe – you just did that!" She grinned looking at the glass of water.

"Mum, get out now!" Ryder pointed one finger in the air pointing to the door when a picture frame started to float in midair.

"Zoe was that you again?" Clare asked Zoe. She shook her head pointing to Ryder.

"Me? Really?" A shocked Ryder wondered. I just nodded towards Zoe understanding that it must be her nobody else moved.

"Well that is certainly a new one," Ryder's mum commented.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Well-" Rikki attempted before I cut her off.

"Wait for Cleo. She already told me about it; I just texted her, and she is on her way to help you out."

Zoe, Maddie, Ryder, and Clare became more intrigued by this now. As if on cue, Cleo walked in.

"Guys what is going on here?" Zoe just had to ask.

"Come on, let's tell them, Rikki," Cleo spoke whilst Rikki nodded, "Well we, our husbands, our friends, and their husbands know about you," Cleo continued.

"You revealed our secret?! Before we even knew! Who are you going to tell next – the Daily Mirror reporters?!" Ryder screeched furiously, each word louder than the last.

"No, we used to be mermaids," Rikki sighed, and she and Cleo began to tell them about their mermaid life.

Soon, they finished, and everybody was in pure disbelief including me since Rikki had told me some new things.

"We rang Emma and Bella to help you guys out," Cleo ended.

"We get to meet the famous swim star and singer!" Maddie happily smiled.

"First things first. Who got what powers? You need to learn to control them," Rikki explained to us.

"Only Zoe really knows; the rest of us as unsure, and Zoe has heat," Clare answered for us.

"Ryder, do what you did before when you told me to get out?"Rikki questioned, and Ryder pointed one finger in the air aiming it at her oak cupboard and then slowly moved her finger higher into the air and the cupboard floated up in the exact place where her finger was.

"Telekinesis, I am guessing from what just happened. Tomorrow morning, all of you come to my house and you can practise powers and find them out if you don't know what yours is. It is getting late now," Cleo told us all.

"Oh, before you guys leave have these," Ryder handed us some envelopes.

On my way out, I opened mine, and it read:

**Dear Ryder and her +4,**

**In a few weeks, it is my sixteenth birthday. I hope you can make it to the most popular girl in schools' party at her own house. The theme is Grace's World, which is all about me and will include everything I love. Gifts are a must, and all are expected to be at least $300. Parents are not allowed to attend. Invite up to four friends, and dress nicely. I am sure you will all be delighted to come to the hottest party of the year. The address to my amazing house is 3 Poshington Lane. I hope to see you there.**

**From Grace Bond, the popular girl who is better than you, +**

**Jennifer Verona, Grace's assistant.**

I guess I would go to the party; it seemed fun, and the others would be there, and I would meet new people. Though, $300 just for one gift! No chance! I wouldn't waste all that money on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Cleo's POV**

I really had no clue how everything would go later on. Truth be told, I was seriously nervous. I had invited some of Leah's friends over – Clare, Ryder, Zoe and Maddie. Yesterday, I had met the other girls and they seemed like wonderful people. I was sure they would be great friends for Leah. Bella and Emma were coming round later in the day too. I was nervous because they still absolutely hated each other. I would never ever forget the awful day that we lost our powers, even if Emma and Bella became friends again.

***Flashback***

The day started out great – the sun was shining and there was a light breeze in the air, which softly swayed the fresh blades of grass, and the gorgeous ocean was a pure shade of crystal blue. Lewis and I were spending the day together. He was still here in Australia from his visit after graduation and was going back tomorrow. It was unfortunate that he had to leave again, but my life was still pretty good. The only thing, the only little thing which could turn my life upside down now was the full moon that was coming up tonight. Although we hadn't been moonstruck since before Bella arrived, tonight was different. It wasn't just any old full moon; it was a blue moon. A moon which could change a mermaid's life forever. Lewis had explained it to me a few hours ago. I quote:

"The blue moon is an important phenomenal occurrence in the the moon cycle. It's a beautiful sight for most, but for mermaids it could be a catastrophe to see it. Any mermaid who looks at the blue moon will desperately want to go to the nearest moon pool. The magic from the moonlight will be especially drawn to Mako Island because of the moon crystals, so if any mermaid is in the moon pool at Mako when the full moon passes overhead, they'll lose their powers… forever."

I was extremely upset about this. I know you may think that it would be easy to avoid contact with the full moon, but for a mermaid, there was always some sort of force pulling you to look at it. As hard as it was to keep this mermaid thing a secret, I never wanted to lose my powers since I learnt to love the water, and be a part of it. It was the most amazing gift that could ever have been given to anyone. I was unique. One of a kind. And I loved it.

Lost deep in my thoughts, I was brought back to earth by Lewis who was repeating my name over and over again because I wasn't answering him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have a text." Lewis handed me my phone and I opened the new message. It was from Rikki:

_Urgent meeting at Mako NOW!_

"Um, I think Rikki really needs me," I told Lewis apologetically. "I'll be back soon."

"It's okay. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

"What is it, Rikki?" I asked my best friend as I surfaced in the moon pool.

"Emma's back."

I squealed. "Where is she?" I was about to ask, but stopped abruptly when I was halfway through the sentence. Why did Rikki sound so... Grave? "Wait, you said that like it's a bad thing..."

"It kind of is," she replied, and told me the story of what had happened an hour or so before.

***FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK*  
Rikki's POV**

Bella and I sat at opposite sides of a table, chatting about tomorrow's full moon while sipping smoothies.

"Do you think anything weird is gonna happen this time?" Bella asked.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure..." While I silently pondered on this, a tall girl who looked around nineteen approached us. She had long, curly, and glamorous blonde hair, and was wearing a gorgeous lavender sundress. Her skin was a dark golden brown, as if she had spent all of her life until now in the sun. By the looks of it, she probably had. For some reason that I just couldn't put my finger on, she looked familiar, despite her angry facial expression that pointed daggers at our table, which I was fairly sure I hadn't seen on whoever this girl reminded me of. Eventually, she spoke up.

"Wow, I don't even get a hello, Rikki?" the girl asked coldly, and suddenly, all the memories of the time I'd spent with this girl came flooding back to me.

"Emma?!" I asked in shock. "Is that you?! You look so different!" My chair scraped against the floor as I stood up and pushed it back.

"Yeah, well, does it really matter? My replacement looks almost exactly the same as I do now. I bet you told her your secret too, right?"

I frowned at Emma's harsh tone. "There's no news to be jealous. And in fact, Bella does know our secretbecause-" I spoke the two words as one so that I had the chance to explain before Emma got worse, and lowered my voice at the next part "-she's a mermaid too."

"What? What?! You took her to the moon pool and-" I had no choice but to slap a hand over Emma's mouth because with each word she got louder. If she wasn't careful, she'd reveal our secret to everyone in the café within seconds! Once I was sure that Emma would stay quiet, I took my hand away from her mouth and grabbed her wrist with it, then steered her away to the beach so that we could swim to Mako and talk about this there. As I realised a few minutes later, I had forgotten all about Bella.

***END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK*  
Cleo's POV**

"So Emma and I got to the moon pool and I tried to explain to her what had happened, but she swam off in a sulk. And then Bella came here a few minutes after, angry that I had ditched her, and now she's sulking too," Rikki finished.

"Oh," I said, kind of pathetically but in my defence, it was all a lot to take in. "Well... How did Emma take the whole destroyed moon pool thing?"

"Honestly? I don't think she even realised. She was practically seething."

I sighed. "We should go and find the other two."

Rikki nodded in agreement, and we swam away. Whole I searched for Emma, Rikki searched for Bella, and luckily, we found them both swimming. About twenty minutes later, all of us four mermaids were gathered in the moon pool.

"Guys, just let us explain," I attempted calmly.

"No." Emma spoke calmly too, but the look on her face was fierce and accusing. "I already know everything that I need to. Bella replaces me and that's all there is to it."

"And I already know what I need to know," Bella put in. "You lied to me."

"No, that's not it!" I screeched as Emma and Bella turned to swim away.

"What happened then, Cleo?" Emma asked, sounding slightly hurt. "Tell me!"

I glanced upwards, as if looking towards the heavens for religious help. But I knew that nothing would be able to help me when I saw moonlight appearing over the hole in the roof, and rembered what Lewis had told me about tonight's full moon.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the others looked at me in confusion. But I knew it was too late as I saw my tail turning back to legs, my scaled bikini top back into a T-shirt.

It was over. Over. And nothing would ever be the same.

***End Of Flashback***


End file.
